1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to image sensors and, in particular, to near-infared and/or infrared cut filters for image sensors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, conventional image sensors perform well to generate images. A typical image sensor may be fabricated from a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Charge couple device (CCD) technology is also suitable.
Conventional image sensors suffer from some limitations, however. The most common semiconductor-based image sensing devices are silicon-based and respond not only to visible light, but also to infrared and/or near infrared light. It is difficult to capture quality images in normal light conditions without an infrared and/or near infrared blocking filter because the infrared light typically swamps the image sensor performance and thereby corrupts the output levels. Similarly, it can be difficult to capture quality images in low light conditions with an infrared and/or near infrared blocking filter.